sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ian Jones-Quartey
| birth_place = Hatfield, Pennsylvania, U.S. | death_date = | nationality = American | other_names = | alma_mater = School of Visual Arts | occupation = Creator, executive producer, writer, storyboard artist, animator, voice actor, supervising director, cartoonist, storyboard supervisor, revisionist | years_active = 2007–present | organization = Cartoon Network Studios | known_for = OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Steven Universe, Bravest Warriors | partner = Rebecca Sugar (2008–present) | relatives = Theodosia Okoh (grandmother) }} Ian Jones-Quartey (born June 18, 1984) is an American writer, storyboard artist, animator and voice actor. He is best known for his webcomic RPG World and his work on Steven Universe, Adventure Time, and Bravest Warriors. He is the creator of the animated series OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, based on his Cartoon Network pilot Lakewood Plaza Turbo which premiered on the network in 2017. Early life Jones-Quartey was born on June 18, 1984, in Hatfield, Pennsylvania, but was raised in Columbia, Maryland. He attended Long Reach High School"You're invited to help address school tragedies". Howard County Times (Howard County, Maryland). May 3, 2001. and the School of Visual Arts in New York City. Career Jones-Quartey created multiple Web Cartoonists' Choice Award-winning webcomic RPG World. He was also a founding member of the now-defunct "bagofchips" group, a collective of web cartoonists including Aaron Farber, Meredith Gran, Josh Mirman, and David McGuire. He is also the co-creator of the web animation series and comedy hip-hop duo nockFORCE, rapping under the stage name 'effnocka' along with audio specialist Jim Gisriel. Last.fm|website=Last.fm|language=en|access-date=2018-08-16}} He also served as a storyboard supervisor and revisionist for Adventure Time and storyboard artist for Secret Mountain Fort Awesome. His first job in the business was on The Venture Bros.. He supplies the voice of Wallow in Bravest Warriors and was the supervising director and co-developer of the Cartoon Network series Steven Universe. In 2013, Jones-Quartey's short Lakewood Plaza Turbo aired on Cartoon Network. It was the pilot for a potential show which has been pitched to Cartoon Network Studios for its shorts development program. The short has been retooled as a mobile game entitled OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo, which was released on Cartoon Network's Anything app in February 2016. The show was greenlit as a new regular programming on March 2017, and OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes premiered on Cartoon Network on August 1. Personal life Jones-Quartey is a grandson of Theodosia Okoh, the designer of the flag of Ghana; he based the Steven Universe character Nanefua Pizza on her. As of 2018, he and Steven Universe creator Rebecca Sugar have been in a relationship for more than ten years. Influences Jones-Quartey cites Akira Toriyama's series Dragon Ball and Dr. Slump as inspiration for vehicle designs as a reference for his own. He stated, "We're all big Toriyama fans on [Steven Universe], which kind of shows a bit." Filmography Animation * The Venture Bros. (2006-2010) (inking, art director, animation director) * Supernormal (2007) (animation director) * Adventure Time (2010-2013) (storyboard supervisor, storyboard revisionist) * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (2011-2012) (writer, storyboard artist) * Steven Universe (2013–2017) (developer, co-executive producer, supervising director, storyline writer, storyboard artist) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2016–present) (creator, writer, executive producer, voice actor) Voice work * Steven Universe (various voices) * Bravest Warriors (Wallow) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Radicles, Darrell, Crinky Wrinkly, various additional voices) * Welcome to My Life (Bully) * Mighty Magiswords (Radicles) Comics * RPG World ** Jones-Quartey, Ian. (2004) RPG World – The Comic That's in a Video Game, Volume 1: Unlikely Hero Out for Adventure. Publisher: Keenspot Entertainment. References External links * Ian Jones-Quartey on Tumblr * * [http://rpgworld.keenspot.com/ RPG World] Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American writers Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American television directors Category:African-American television producers Category:African-American writers Category:American writers Category:American animators Category:Creative directors Category:American art directors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Ghanaian descent Category:American storyboard artists Category:American television directors Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:Animation directors Category:Living people Category:Male television writers Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:1984 births